Lovey Dovey
by DaleMan
Summary: My first, hope you enjoy it. It's a bit long and a bit short but hey!


**Magic Parchment**

Harry sat looking at the end of his four poster bed when Ron entered the room and threw a letter at Harry. "Ginny gave it to me, it's from one of her friends, dunno what it is though." Ron said sleepily as he got into his pyjamas. Harry opened the letter. He immediately knew who it was from because a smidge of dreamy smelling perfume had been sprayed on it. It read:

_Dear Harry _

_My friends found some of this parchment. If you write on your bit, it will disappear from your bit and appear on mine, and vice-versa. I hope this way we can talk more in secret. Hope you are well._

_Ginny_

_xx_

Harry took the parchment from the envelope and wrote "hi" on it. Harry's writing disappeared and seconds later a reply of "hi Harry" appeared.

"How are you?" wrote Harry.

"I'm ok thanks, you?" came the reply.

"Fine thank you." They talked for hours about their lives, their futures and their ambitions, until Ginny nearly fell asleep. The arranged to meet in the three broomsticks, when they went to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Then they said their good byes. Harry saw the perfect opportunity for him to ask her out, and he had slight suspicion that Ginny was thinking the same thing. He turned over and tried to sleep, but he was too excited about tomorrow.

**Hogsmeade**

Finally the day arrived for the annual visit to Hogsmeade. Harry thought this was the perfect opportunity to do something he had been putting off for a while. Everyone lined up outside the great hall as Mrs. McGonagall checked them off her list. "Potter?" She looked up expectantly at Harry.

"Here you go miss." Said Harry with excitement, as he handed her his permission slip, he always liked going into Hogsmeade but he had a feeling today would be much more special.

"Thank you." Said Mrs. McGonagall as she moved onto Ron – the next in line.

Soon they were all off to Hogsmeade. Harry had agreed to meet in the three broomsticks with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He hurried there, but no one had got there yet. He waited impatiently for a few minutes and finally they arrived. They all sat round a table whilst Harry got them all a butterbeer each. Harry returned to the table and sat next to Ron – Ginny had boxed herself in between Hermione and Ron.

As they were finishing off their drinks, Dean, Neville, Shamus, Luna, Padma and Parvarti. They came and sat down with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Everyone burst out into chat with each other, except for Harry who sat there, daydreaming at first but then boredom started setting on him. They chatted for about ten minutes but then everyone got up and left in little groups, claiming they would be back soon. Harry waited for half an hour by himself but no-one turned up. He went to one of the joke shops and then to one of the sweet shops but there was no sign of anyone he knew. Upset, Harry returned to Hogwarts quickly. He went to his dormitory, trying to suppress his anger but when he opened the door to his dorm, he grabbed a book from his bedside table and threw against the wall with great force. It left a black mark, but Harry couldn't care. He felt like beating something, to rid his trapped anger but there was nothing to beat, so with the anger building up inside him he began to get very claustrophobic. He lay down and took deep breaths, but the strong, new, emotions he was having wouldn't go away that easily. He knew he had to calm down though, so he did, and spent the evening feeling so fake but Harry told himself it was for the best.

**Morning**

Finally it was a Saturday. Harry had been looking forward to a day off, because of his quidditch commitments and homework he hadn't had a day off, for what he felt, months. He woke early and opened the curtains. It was a bright summer's day, with a blue, cloudless sky. He looked at his clock, it was 6:00AM, it was very early for his usual time of waking, which was usually around 9:00AM. But this was a special day, one that Harry would remember for the rest of his life. He thought about going back to bed, but he was too excited to even sit down. He got dressed and went down to the common room, where he saw a rather gloomy Ron.

"Mornin Harry." Said Ron with a yawn.

"Morning" Harry replied, a bit wary of what Ron may say.

"Wot you doin up so early then?" Inquired Ron.

"Er…I don't really know to be honest, what about you, why are you up this early - it isn't like you?" Harry replied

"Just…thinking about…things" Ron answered

Harry sat down in his favourite chair in front of the fire and watched the fire dance as they both sat in silence. He knew Ron would find out sooner or later, he definitely would tonight, but facing Ron with it personally was not what Harry wanted to do. He wondered whether Ron was onto him.

"So, what you thinking about Ron?" Harry asked casually.

"Just some stuff." He replied.

"Is it good or bad?" Harry inquired.

"Bad!" said Ron with a frown, "not good at all"

"What is it Ron? You can tell me – I'm your best friend. Ron, what's wrong?"

"It's…nothing, I'm just getting carried away."

"Are you sure? You know you can trust me."

Ron gave a short grunt and then left the common room, up into the dormitory. Harry was uncertain of what Ron was upset about but he had more things to think about, like what he was going to wear for the Yule Ball. Ever since Ginny had broken up with Dean, Harry had been running through in his mind what he would do. He went through the Painting of the fat lady and down to the great hall, where he saw Ginny sat alone at the Griffindor table, not surrounded by her usual friends. He sat down a few places away from her and poured himself some orange juice from one of the many floating, golden jugs.

"Hello Harry." Said Ginny cheerfully.

"Hi!" Harry replied. They stared at each other and then Ginny blushed and looked down at her cereal. Harry buttered some toast and started applying some jam.

"You're up very early." Said Ginny "You're usually one of the last to come down, is everything okay?"

"Er…Yeah it's great, just such a sunny day…" He trailed off.

"Oh, okay then."

Then suddenly an influx of people came into the great hall, Harry started his toast just as Hermione and Ron sat down in between him and Ginny. Ron filled his plate up with anything he could get.

"Slow down Ron!" instructed Hermione, "you'll get indigestion or something!"

Ron shrugged and frowned and carried on piling his plate up. Just then the owls came in. Hermione got her daily paper, Ron and Ginny got a package and Harry got a letter.

Ron and Ginny opened their packages and pulled out a set of dress robes each. To most people's surprise they were new. Harry put his letter in his pocket. Hermione laughed into her newspaper.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What now?" asked Ron with an even bigger frown.

"The daily prophet is spreading yet another rumour about Hogwarts, it says here: It is full of many delinquents such as the attention seeking Harry Potter."

Harry sighed, he was sick of the daily prophet always finding new ways to insult and destroy his reputation. Still, he decided to think happy, seeing as tonight was so special to him.

**Tears and Toffee **

Ginny got up from the table and went up to the Griffindor common room. There, she sat down in a seat next to the fire. A tear trickled down her cheek as she started to question whether Harry liked her. She panicked and went up to her dormitory to calm down. But the tears kept coming she couldn't stand it any longer, plus she heard some voices from downstairs. She hastily wiped her eyes and went down to the common room to search for Harry. She found Hermione sat in the common room reading a very large book on what looked like advanced chemistry for N.E.W.Ts. Hermione looked up as Ginny walked over to her.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Hermione asked soothingly

"Nothing, why?" Ginny replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I can see you've been crying, come on you can trust me, I won't tell a living soul." Hermione pleaded, "Or a ghost" she added as an afterthought. Ginny smirked and started to explain her situation. "I'm not sure if Harry likes me and if he says no to me or has someone else at the Yule ball I think I may lose the will to live."

Hermione frowned a deep frown, "that's a bit far to go just for a boy!" she exclaimed.

"He isn't just a boy! He is my friend – caring, considerate, nice, smart and brave. He is much more, in my eyes and in my heart than just a boy." Said Ginny hotly.

"So why are you upset?" Hermione asked. Ginny gave a mock scowl and gave Hermione a big hug. "Thanks, this has been helpful." Hermione gave a smug grin. "Now I'm off to find Harry."

"Oh, I wouldn't if I was you – he's at a sound check ready for tonight. You know, there is a rumour that they've got a new song." Ginny gave a look of surprise and then left. She was much calmer now but every second away from Harry felt like a dagger through her heart.

Meanwhile Harry was with Ron and Dean practicing for the biggest event of the year. Ron pounded the drums and Neville grooved with the bass whilst Harry went into a screaming solo. Mrs McGonagall was very impressed. "Very good boys!" She said with a smile of joy on her face as the song ended. "Oh miss, we have one more song" Harry said as Mrs McGonagall was about to leave.

Ginny went down the numerous staircases, along dark corridors and finally arrived at the music rooms, where she saw Mrs. McGonagall coming out from the biggest room with a smile on her face. She entered and saw the band packing up. Harry looked up and smiled at Ginny. "Hi, are you ok, you look tired?" Ginny gave a weak smile and replied "I, just wanted to see…er…talk to you. That's all, but you're busy…"

"Oh, no it's fine, I'm done here, come on, it's a nice sunny day, I know just the spot for a talk." Said Harry nicely. Ginny and Harry walked side by side, each thinking the same thing but not knowing the other felt exactly the same. They went out of the castle and down to a big, old, shady tree, next to the lake. They sat next to each other against the tree in the shady bit. "So, what is it that is bothering you?" Harry asked

"Nothing, I just wanted a chat." Ginny lied

"Ginny, I don't think you would have run all through the castle just for a chat."

Ginny sighed, "You're too clever!" she said with a smile. "It's just…there's this boy…I like him…but…I'm not sure…I can't work out if he likes me…" She stammered. "Sounds like you're making a big deal over nothing" said Harry, just as Ron and Hermione approached them. "Hiya guys" said Harry. Hermione frowned. They all went to the castle to get ready for the big evening.

**Warmth of Friends**

Harry wore a red T-Shirt under a black shirt, with his favourite Jeans. He almost ran down to the hall, which was now a beautiful ice palace, Harry ogled at the amazing decorations. He walked up to the stage and saw Neville, the 'roadie' as Harry called him, setting up all of the instruments. Ron and Dean were already on the stage, as Harry climbed up. They managed to have a very brief sound check, and then floods of people entered the hall. Harry easily picked Ginny out; She was wearing a very beautiful and attractive white dress, with a shiny pearl necklace. Harry felt his knees wobble but he swallow his nerves and hoped for the best. Once everyone was into the hall, Professor Dumbledore welcomed everyone and introduced the band. The lights dimmed, as Harry's guitar gave controlled feedback. '1' '2' '3' '4', Harry struck the first few chords of the set and the band played their first song: "Maybe". At the end everyone cheered.

Ginny found Hermione and got them both a fruit punch. "I didn't expect they would be this good" admitted Hermione, Ginny laughed and looked longingly at Harry. The set went really well, everyone, apart from the group of Slytherins in the back corner, but nobody cared about them. Finally it was the last song. The whole band was sweating but very proud. Harry started it slowly, slowly getting faster. All eyes were on Harry, no-one noticed the small group of Slytherins gathered in the middle, behind Ginny. As soon as the drums and bass kicked in Ginny gave a scream as Malfoy grabbed her, and dragged her out of the hall. Harry saw a commotion, and noticed Ginny's white dress. He literally dropped his guitar onto the floor and dived into the crowd. Everyone moved out of the way, but Harry was prepared and landed on his feet. Dean jumped through his drum kit and Ron carefully laid down his bass, only for it to be trampled by Dean.

Harry sprinted after Malfoy, who was already out of the castle. Ron and Dean went to follow but Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle held them up. Harry hadn't noticed until he sprinted outside that there was a torrential down pour with blinding lightning and booming thunder. Nether-the-less he kept on sprinting after Malfoy, anger and rage building up inside him. Harry saw Malfoy run into the forbidden forest. He hadn't gone very far though. When Harry arrived at where Malfoy was, Ginny was tied to a tree and Malfoy was shouting what Harry could only make out as "Aragog!" Harry gulped and rand to Ginny. She was crying, he wiped her tears, but that was all he could do because Malfoy drew his wand. Harry drew his as quick as the lightning raging in the sky. "This is it, Potter!" Shouted Malfoy triumphantly. "Not only will the trampy ginger be a sacrifice to the great Aragog, but so will the 'great' Harry Potter!" He sniggered. In his defence Harry only said one word "Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. An unexpectant Malfoy was sent flying, with his wand knocked far away. Harry turned to Ginny and started untying her. As he did Malfoy came up behind him and hit Harry on the back of the head, Harry turned around, and gave a firm punch to Malfoy's gut. He fell to the ground. Harry raced back to Ginny and desperately began untying her. He had just seen what he was hoping to avoid – Aragog.

He untied her just in time, but she was too shaky to run. Harry picked her up and ran, whilst carrying her, all the way to the castle, not stopping or looking back, and just hoping that the spider stayed in the forest. He got into the castle and saw everyone being held in the great hall. He silently tiptoed past that and went up to the Griffindor common room – still carrying Ginny. He sat her down on a sofa in front of the fire, summoned her a hot drink, and fetched a towel and a blanket from his dormitory. He wiped her face and hair, ridding all the cold rain. She wriggled out of her dress which weighed a few more pounds with all the extra rain water in it and Harry got her a dressing gown. He then gave her the blanket and she wrapped it tightly round her. She sipped her drink, looked into Harry's eyes and said "thank you" before bursting into tears. Harry sat next to her, and gave her a cuddle. She looked at him and smiled. He wiped away the tears and they sat there for a few minutes, in silence, Ginny in Harry's arms. "Harry, that last song – the new one, could you play it for me, I never got to hear it." Said Ginny sweetly, breaking the silence. Harry fetched his acoustic and played her the four minute song he had written about her, and that was the first time she smiled solidly for four minutes. It was one of the most brilliantly composed songs Harry had every made. He struck the last chord and a tear of happiness trickled down Ginny's cheek, Harry smiled and gazed into Ginny's lovely eyes. Ginny removed the blanket, and stood up. Harry dropped his guitar and approached Ginny. Seconds later they were embraced in a passionate kiss. They felt a feeling that they wanted to last for ever. When they came apart – which was ten minutes later – they smiled at each other, then Harry picked Ginny up. She laughed and said in hysterics "put me down." Harry laid her down on the sofa, got the blanket and lay next to her, admiring her beauty. She gazed back lovingly. Harry put his arm around her and said "I love you"

"I love you more" said Ginny as they embraced in another kiss.


End file.
